Fallen Stars
by suumelo-onigiri48
Summary: Book-loving maid Levy McGarden doesn't expect to be imprisoned by enemies of the kingdom during a simple errand. And when she is saved by a mysterious man, she discovers he is far kinder than she expected. Levy's life changes forever as she is sucked into a world of war, magic, prophesies- and maybe love. Gajevy/a little NaLu- set in medieval-like times.
1. Prologue: The Night the Stars Fell

The small cottage was alive with light and smells, lit candles lining every available space. A large pie sat steaming on the table, crisp scents if cinnamon and apple drifting into the air. A small girl was perched by a window, hands eagerly grasping a book. Her blue hair curled wildly around her shoulders, brown eyes sparkling. "Mother, when will we see the stars?" Her mother laid a gentle hand on her head, the same brown eyes crinkling as she smiled.

"Just wait." The girl grasped at her mother's skirts.

"Tell me the story, please?" Her mother sat, holding her daughter's hands.

"They'll look like bright crystals, finer than the ones in my wedding dress. One by one, they'll twinkle into view. Hundreds, my child. Millions. They're like diamonds sewn into the nicest velvet." The girl sighed in awe, eyes fixed on the sky through the window.

"And remember. If a star falls, make a wish. They will return in ten years, and we will wish together then too. The child nodded, and then gasped, running to the window. Stars were twinkling into existence across the dark sky, the pinpricks of light filling the empty canvas.

"Are those stars?" The girl whispered, face lit up in awe. A star flitted across the sky, and she pressed her hands together, eyes narrowing in concentration. She was jolted out of her dreamlike state by a heavy pounding on the door. Her father walked to it, the heavy wood creaking as he forced it open.

"Can I help y-" He went silent as the sword buried itself in his chest, blood spurting from the wound. His wife, screaming in horror, ran to shield her frozen child. The bloody sword was raised again. She too fell, droplets of blood spraying onto her daughter.

The child looked at the dark-clothed men in horror, gripping her book to her chest. Her arm was grabbed roughly, and flipped over so her wrist was visible. She cried out, the rough fingers digging into her delicate skin.

"She's too small to survive this, ain't she?" A soldier grunted. She quaked in fear_. Survive what_? And then someone brought forth a pendant, strange runes carved around a star. It shone darkly, like dark silver. A knife was slashed across her shaking palm, the girl crying out in pain. The pendant was pressed into the blood, then onto her pale wrist.

_It burned._

She couldn't think, couldn't breathe. All she could feel was the searing pain traveling through her body. Pale runes wove themselves around her skin like a bracket of scars. With a final stab of pain, the pendant fell away.

A band of white runes was carved into her wrist. Thick tears dropped from her eyes- the pain of losing so much and feeling so much pain all too obvious to her. A rough leather bracelet was forced around the runes, and she was shoved to the floor among the corpses if her parents.

"You will serve Zeref, little girl. Do not ever forget it." The door slammed shut, the candles blowing out. The little girl was left in the darkness, alone, on the night of her seventh birthday.


	2. Chapter 1

_10 Years Later_

Levy straightened her pale gray dress, the starched white cuffs rolled up at her wrists. At this time of year, she should've been wearing the cooler summer dress.

But that was impossible. Her brown eyes glanced at the ever present wristband hiding the runes. She tore her eyes away, choosing to focus on the snarled mess that was her hair. She ran a brush through it, and tied on a gray ribbon to keep it out of her face. With a final glance at her appearance, she left her small room.

Lucy was waiting outside. Ever since Levy had gotten a job as a maid at the Heartfilia castle three she and the princess, Lucy, has been fast friends. Where Levy was small and slender, Lucy was far more endowed. Her blond hair was tied up; a simple blue gown covered her curvy frame.

Levy raised a hand in greeting. "Good morning, Princess." Lucy smiled at her.

"Good morning, Levy. And haven't I told you? Call me Lucy." Her hand reached behind her, pulling out a thick book. "It's almost your birthday, right?!" Levy took the book happily, eyes itching to read it. "It's amazing, though. Being born on a Star Day." Levy's smile faltered a bit. Almost ten years ago, on her seventh birthday, her life had changed forever. Star Day never seemed to bring happy memories.

Lucy noticed Levy's discontent, and frowned in confusion. "Levy?' The girl snapped out of it, throwing Lucy a smile as the two walked down the hall to break their fast.

Levy stuck a piece of fruit in her mouth, eyes flickering around the giant room. The Great Hall seemed strangely empty today- lacking the usual chatter of the council members. She sat with the other workers, while Lucy sat at the High Table with her father, along with the red-robed council members. They were gathered together at one edge of the table, whispering, and sneaking glances towards the princess ever so often

Levy narrowed her eyes at them, but returned to her food.

With a grunt, Levy shoved the wooden box back in place. She brushed her hands off, sneezing at the burst of dust from the crate. _Someone should dust the wine cellar_. She thought, her eyes itching.

"Miss McGarden?" Levy turned her head. A young boy stood in the door. "You are wanted in the council room." Levy gaped at him. He turned to go, leaving the confused girl behind him. Levy brushed the dust off her skirts, and started through the halls. The great wood and gold door loomed in front of her, and she paused in front of it. Wiping her sweaty palms on her dress, Levy pushed the door open.

At the end of the room sat the Council Members. Levy's shoes clicked loudly against the polished marble floors. She stopped in front of them, dropping into a curtsy. "What am I needed for?" She dropped into a curtsy, eyes fixed on the floor's inlay.

"You are needed for a mission." Levy's gaze shot up. A Councilor polished his glasses. "We need an emissary to go to a formal gathering the next castle over, as replacement for the Princess." Levy stared at them incredulously.

"I'm just a maid!" They ignored her, and instead signaled towards a group of women standing near a side door. They bustled over, holding pins and measuring tape. Levy signed in dismay, following the women as they retreated into a room.

She removed her dress, leaving her plain shift to cover her. A woman with a measuring tape approached her; taking speedy measurements, and then whispering things to the woman in charge. Eventually, a dress was brought into the room. Levy gasped as she saw it. It was a beautiful pale orange, with dark blue details. Floral designs were woven in shimmering thread across the bodice, pearls scattered across the skirts. Elegant lace dripped across the sleeves and neckline. Levy stroked the material, eyes wide. This was something a princess would wear! She pulled it on, struggling with the intricate dress. She winced as the women pulled at the corset tight, and jabbed her with pins.

"Small figure. The dress should be taken in." The seamstress poked a needle at Levy's side. Levy blushed in embarrassment. It was true she lacked the figure the princess had, so of course the dress was too big.

With the dress successfully pinned and altered, a maid dressed Levy's hair, pulling the messy blue locks into a sophisticated hairstyle, securing it with pearly clips. Levy felt out of place in the finery, head spinning as necklaces were held to her neck.

The last shoe was fitted, the last pearl attached. Levy was lead to a carriage in the courtyard, and she sat gingerly on the padded seat. "This all happened so fast..." She mused as the horses pulled away from the castle and into the forest.

After some time, Levy wasn't feeling so princess-like. The carriage was rattled around by roots and rough roads, Levy's hair had tendrils curling out of the net, and she was feeling positively nauseous. So it was a relief when the carriage pulled to a halt. Levy pulled the curtains aside, and looked out in confusion.

They were still in the forest.

She frowned, opening the door and descending. Holding her dress above her feet, Levy stepped gingerly through the mud. She reached the driver's seat- only to see he wasn't there. Levy paled, head spinning around the clearing to look for people. But dark trees and shadows surrounded her. Levy fingered the jeweled dagger tucked into her dress. _This was a trap._

She heard a snap, of a branch. She stepped back, heart racing.

Shooting pain erupted in her shoulder. Levy stared at the arrow on the ground, her beautiful gown now torn and bloodied. A hand grasped onto her mouth, and something heavy bashed into her head. Levy's vision blurred. "Hold still, princess." A voice hissed into her ear, and she stiffened. _Princess? _Black spots filled her vision, and she lost the battle for consciousness.

Levy's prone body was pulled onto a horse, and covered with a sack of wheat. The group of riders galloped away, leaving the empty carriage behind them.

The Council Members were gathered in their room, their faces solemn. In front of them lay an open letter.

_To the castle of the Heartfilia family-_

_Give up the princess, or we will destroy your country. Send her into the forest, and leave her there. Or else you will all die._

_-The Council of Dark Forces_

"We must search for aid. Fiore will surely be destroyed. That maid cannot pass as a princess forever."

"What of the dragon castles in Magnolia?" Magnolia was a province of the kingdom of Fiore, ruled privately by a family so strong they seemed like dragons. "King Igneel has met the princess before. Surely he would send aid." The Council fell silent. It was imperative they did something, before their ruse was discovered.

The door slammed open, the Council Members turning their head. Before them stood Lucy, her face filled with anger. "How could you do that to Levy?" Her eyes glittered with tears.

"Forgive us, Princess. We cannot give you up. The maid was a necessary sacrifice." A Council Member said, inclining his head slightly.

"She should not have had to make that sacrifice! I should have been responsible!" Lucy screamed.

"Princess-" Lucy glared, cutting him off.

"They will kill her when they find out the truth!" She spun around, hurrying out of the room. Tears dripped down her face. She clutched her hands to her chest. "Levy…forgive me." She whispered.

Her friend would die. _And it was all her fault._

The cold stone bit into her side. Levy groaned, clutching her head as she awoke. Propping her body up, she looked around. The flickering light of a candle lit the inside of the room- a cell. Her arm throbbed with pain, a bandage wrapped around it. Her beautiful dress was ripped and soiled, the pearls scattered on the stone floor. Outside, she could her drunken mumbles of guards. Leaning her head against the door, she listened.

"Are we sure she's actually the princess? What about the rumors? The princess is supposed to be a goddess with a huge chest." Levy bristled. Why was she being called the princess? Did they capture her and mistake her identity?

A thought struck her suddenly. Did she still have the dagger? Fumbling at her sash, Levy pulled out the small weapon. She breathed a sigh of relief. She returned to her eavesdropping spot, listening again.

But she heard nothing. Levy frowned. She heard the thump of footsteps down the hall. Suddenly, a guard collapsed outside her cell. She stiffened, gripping the dagger. A face appeared between the bars of her cell, startling her. Red eyes met brown eyes. "You the princess? Let's go." He said gruffly. Levy just stared speechlessly. This was an interesting turn of events.


	3. Chapter 2

Levy gaped at the man. His face was shadowed, but she could see the wild mane of black hair and the glint of red eyes. "Who are you?" She whispered. He didn't answer, instead opening the lock of her cell and stepping inside. His rough hand grabbed onto her arm, pulling her to her feet. She gasped in pain.

"You hurt?" He held a candle to the bandage on her arm.

"I'm okay, really." She drew her arm away, and he let go. Levy heard voices somewhere down the hall, and her savior cursed under his breath.

"We have to go, Princess." He turned, breaking into a run down the hall. Levy hurried to catch up with his long strides. The thumps of footsteps- many footsteps- were getting closer and she could see the flicker of light from candles around the corner. They stopped at a small door, and the man shoved it open. Levy pushed through it, and the cold night air blew against her cheeks. They were outside. They stood in front of a castle, the dark turrets stretching into the night sky.

"Wait." The man turned to Levy at the sound of her voice. "I'm thankful you got me out, but I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me who you are." She crossed her arms, drawing herself up to her full- albeit rather unimpressive- height. He snorted.

"I'm Gajeel Redfox. From the castle of Kind Igneel in Magnolia." Levy's eyes widened. _Gajeel Redfox? The cousin of Prince Natsu? _"Now, we have to go before they find us." He grabbed her arm- the uninjured one this time- and pulled her towards a clump of trees. A single horse stood hidden in the brush, dark coat blending in to the night. Levy gulped. This horse was _big_. Gajeel turned to her. "What are you waiting for, Shrimp?" Levy flushed.

"Shrimp?" She asked incredulously. He nodded.

"You're tiny." Levy stared at him. "Now come on, Princess. We're going to Magnolia." He mounted the horse with ease, pulling Levy up to sit in front of him.

"Why Magnolia? Can't I go back to the castle?" She adjusted her grip on the horse's mane, shifting around on the saddle.

"You were set up." Levy whipped her head around.

"What?" Admittedly, it had seemed weird that the carriage coachman had disappeared, but who would set her up?

"Someone at the castle is trying to deliver you to the Dark Council. You're the heir to Fiore. 'Course you would be a target." Levy didn't reply. She wasn't the princess. Why had the Council at the castle sent her to be captured? She couldn't tell Gajeel she wasn't the princess. It was undoubtedly safer for Lucy to be at the castle. They weren't even allied with the dragon castles.

"Alright. I accept." Levy said, steadying herself. Gajeel grunted, and the horse shook its head, and galloped into the forest.

The two stopped by a trickling creek, and Levy slid gratefully off the horse, her legs instantly buckling as she touched the ground. They had been riding all through the night, and sunset was almost upon them. Levy had barely ridden as a maid, and she was sore and uncomfortable. Gajeel dismounted, tossing a package to Levy. She caught it awkwardly, fumbling with the twine wrapped around it. Inside was a dried brown object. She sniffed at it. "Meat?" She asked. Gajeel nodded in affirmation. He stuck his own in his mouth, sharp teeth ripping into it. Levy watched him curiously. She could see him in the sunlight better than in the night before. Gajeel was tall, taller than anyone she had met before. He had long, dark hair, messy like Levy's in the morning. His eyes were a strange shade of red that Levy had never seen him before. But the strangest thing about him were the piercings. Silvery studs decorated his face and scarred arms. He noticed her staring, and cocked a studded eyebrow. She coughed, averting her gaze. Looking down at the dried meat, Levy experimentally tried to take a bite out. Her teeth got promptly stuck in it, and her eyes widened in surprise. Gajeel let out a short, strangely high pitched laugh.

"Forget it, Shrimp. I'll start a fire and cook something." Levy flushed in embarrassment, managing to free the tough meet from her teeth. Gajeel disappeared into the forest, returning some time later with an armful of wood. Within minutes, fire was licking at the logs, and stew was cooking in a clay pot.

Levy lay back against a log, eyes fixed on the sky. It was completely dark, save for the sliver of the moon. Star Day was soon, along with her 17th birthday. Most people would be happy to see stars again after ten years. But for Levy, it only brought back pain. She absentmindedly touched her leather wristband.

"Shrimp?" Levy turned her head. Gajeel was watching her, the flickering fire casting orange light onto his face. "You're crying." Levy raised a hand to her face. She was.

"I-I don't know why I'm crying." She sniffled, wiping her eyes. Gajeel cleared his throat awkwardly. "I'm okay. It's probably just the smoke." She pulled the blanket over her. "I should sleep." Gajeel grunted, and Levy lay there until her eyelids drifted closed and sleep claimed her.

Something bright was blazing into Levy's eyes. She frowned, cracking her eyelids open. _The sun? _Levy sat up. Oh. She turned her head. Gajeel stood a ways off, putting the saddle onto the horse. Levy rose, her sore legs crying out in protest. She joined Gajeel, bundling her blanket into his pack.

"We should reach Magnolia by afternoon." He said, pulling the last strap on the saddle in place. Levy sighed, stretching.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. Gajeel turned to look at her. "Should I wear these clothes? They're so messy." She wrinkled her nose. She didn't really want to wear a smelly, torn, and filthy gown to meet King Igneel for the first time. Gajeel shrugged his shoulders.

"C'mon. Let's go." He ruffled her hair. Levy put a hand to her head, feeling her cheeks redden- _again_.

They did reach the city by afternoon. Levy stared in awe at the bustling streets, colorful shops alive with people. Gajeel's horse trotted down the street, and Levy was painfully aware of the hordes of people staring at the. She shifted uncomfortably in the saddle. "They're watching me, not you." She jumped a bit at Gajeel's voice. She let out a nervous laugh. Through the weaving streets, she could see the towers of a castle. As they drew closer, Levy's mouth dropped open. The castle was long and flatter than a traditional one, with engraved golden pillars lining the entryway. Flags waving from the towers had strange pointed emblems on them.

"Those are fairies." Levy turned her head. Gajeel was looking at the flags.

"Fairies?" He grunted.

"With tails." Levy smiled a bit, fairies with tails, huh?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice below her. She looked down. A small man, with white hair stood in front of them. "Princess. Welcome." He looked at Gajeel. "Looks like you made it back, dumb brat." Gajeel laughed.

"What's up, Pops?" Levy looked at Gajeel in shock.

"Pops? Is that Metallicana? The king's brother?" She whispered at him. To her surprise, Gajeel threw back his head and laughed again.

"Nah. This is Makarov. He takes control of everything in the castle." Levy nodded in understanding, turning back to Makarov.

"It's nice to meet you." She smiled at him. He shot her a grin back, waving them forward.

In front of the castle, the two dismounted, and a stable boy took away Gajeel's horse. As Levy walked through the door, she was immediately surrounded by maids. She stammered as they grabbed her arms, turning around to look at Gajeel. _Eh? He's gone_? And then Levy was pulled into a room, and she was helped out of her ruined clothes. A maid approached her, dropping into a curtsy. "Princess, we have prepared you a hot bath." Levy dipped a foot into the steaming water, sighing in pleasure. She turned to the maid.

"Thank you." The maid flushed, bowing her head at Levy's words. As Levy soaked, the knots in her hair wore combed out, and she sighed in bliss. She missed being clean, she realized. Stepping out of the now lukewarm water, she wrapped a thick cloth around herself, drying off her dripping skin. The maids dressed her in yet another fine dress, this one pale blue with green ribbons. A knock on the door startled her, and she turned. Makarov stood there, his hands behind his back.

"Princess. The king and his court would like to meet you." Levy licked her lips nervously, standing up. She followed the man down the halls, the deafening silence closing around her. _What if they didn't believe her? _ Makarov stopped at a door, and opened it. A voice inside called out.

"Announcing Princess Lucy Heartfilia of Fiore." Levy stepped through the door apprehensively, aware of the many faces turned to her. She walked down the room, eyes fixed on the table at the end. Gajeel sat there, she observed. He looked cleaner as well, a gold circlet perched around his unruly hair. She ceased walking in front of it, curtsying.

"Who are you?" Levy's head shot up. A pink-haired man stood in front of her, his face inches away from his. "You're not Luce." _Luce?_ Levy paled as the crowd erupted into hushed whispers. _It's all over now._


End file.
